


The end of the world

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anime reference?, Clannad - Freeform, I cried while making this, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been 5 years since Baekhyun has passed away. Chanyeol and Sehun has been lonely since then. Baekhyun had an illness that caused him to pass away.Chanyeol has been getting stress more and more and it's giving him a headache. He was been getting sleepless nights while Sehun has been getting more sleep than him.He only cares about Sehun than himself. He just doesn't want Sehun to be like Baekhyun. But What Chanyeol didn't notice is that Sehun had the same illness as Baekhyun. He only has a low chance of surviving.Based on Clannad after story





	The end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while making this and I regret it. Anyways Story based on the anime Clannad. *wink* *wink* spoilers. I hope you guys enjoy! 🤙🏻❤️

Chanyeol: 23 years old  
Sehun: 6 years old  
(Former) Baekhyun: 22 years old

Chanyeol's POV

It's been lonely these days. Well Sehun is here with me. But Sehun is very sick and I have to take care of him. I can't let him die like Baekhyun.

I see Sehun in bed, under the blankets, his face is red and he's breathing very slowly. I sigh as I shake sehun softly for him to wake up.

His eyes were opening very slow and he looks at me with his eyes half opened. I hate to see him in this state. My heart breaks to see him feeling this sick.

"Wake up, Sehun-ah, Do you want some water?"

I asked him in a sweet, softly, low voice. Sehun looked at me for a few seconds and nodded. I walked to the kitchen and poured water in a glass cup. I walked back to his room and gave him the water.

He started gulping the water a little fast. I quickly warned him,"Don't gulped too fast. You'll get a stomach ache."

Sehun drunk the rest of the water slowly and gave the cup to me.

I put the cup on top of the small table and tried siting Sehun up. He continues looking at me with his half opened eyes.

"daddy, I want to go on another trip." He suddenly said.

I shook my head, "You're very sick. When you recover, we'll go. what do you want to go? We could go to the field of flowers again. We could go to the north- but wait, it's too cold there. We should to the south instead."

Sehun quietly whined, "But I wanna go now."

I sighed again. Why does he want to go when he's sick?

"Look, When you recover, We'll go, okay-"

"But I wanna see the field of flowers again."

I quietly said his name, "Sehun.."

Sehun pouts sadly, "It has to be now. We gotta go now, Just you and me."

I sighed again. I could never reject Sehun. 

I nodded, "Alright. We'll go. But when you're not feeling alright, You gotta tell daddy, okay?"

Sehun nodded in understanding. I walked to Sehun's closet and started taking out warm clothes so he won't feel cold.

————————————————

Me and Sehun walked out the house and we had our warm clothes on because it was very cold. Sehun is very ill and he wanted to go out like that. Are you serious? But if he wants to, then, he gets it.

"here, climb on my back." I offered Sehun as I went on my knees so he can climb on my back.

Sehun shook his head and declined my offer.

"I want to walk with daddy."

I hummed and nodded, "Okay. Tell me if you're not feeling okay. We'll go to the doctors straight away."

Sehun nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked and Sehun started walking wobbly. He suddenly tripped and I caught him in time.

"We can take a break if you want. Or we can take a cab." I concernedly offered.

Sehun shook his head and I sighed as we started walking again. He was walking very slow and he keeps dragging his footsteps. We looked up and saw that it was snowing.

"Do you like watching the snow fall, Sehun?"

Sehun nodded and softly smiled, "Yeah, Do you like watching the snow fall too, daddy?"

I nodded, "Of course." I then cut myself off when I started thinking of Baekhyun. His smile. His laugh. Every time when he pouts. His puppy like eyes. Everything about Baekhyun.

I shook my head and we started walking again. Sehun started breathing heavily and softly and his footsteps started being dragged again. He was walking very slow and I was getting really worried and concerned.

Suddenly, He fell to the ground and I caught him Just in time again. He was not looking too good.

"are...are we on the train...daddy?" Sehun asked weakly. His voice was raspy, and low. 

Sehun's vision started getting blurry. His eyes were very red.

"yeah. we made it on the train." I nodded as I hugged Sehun to my chest. I had to lie to Sehun. His breath was hot on my neck. He wasn't going to survive any longer.

Sehun hummed softly, "I-It's dark...is it night..?" I had to make up another lie.

"Yes. It's nighttime. It's getting very late." I hugged him even tighter but protectively.

"daddy..?"

"yes?"

"I love you." He whispered into my neck.

Tears were spilling out of my eyes. I nodded and I just stared at the ground, smiling.

"I love you too, Sehun-ah."

Suddenly, Sehun stopped moving. He stopped breathing. I pulled the hug away and was still holding him. His eyes were very very red. His skin was pale. He wasn't breathing at all.

Tears were falling and falling like rain on my face. 

"Sehun...Sehun-ah!!" I shouted his name and hugged him again. Tears could not stop coming out of my eyes. 

I was thinking of Baekhyun again. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want this to happen at all. If only...If only I didn't meet Baekhyun. If only I didn't meet Sehun. Non of this would have happen.

I fell on the ground, still holding Sehun, who is not breathing, and is now dead. What am I going to do...

My eyes slowly started closing. Then, I went unconscious.

I'll always be with you, Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this story! Please follow me on wattpad! My username is @Rii-kka. I also posted this story on there if u guys want to see it again. 😔🤙🏻❤️


End file.
